Sindel
|goals = |crimes = Treason Murder Obstruction of justice Familicide Torture Attempted murder Kidnapping Use of dark magic Abuse of power |type of villain = Brainwashed Monarch}} Sindel is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. She is the mother of Kitana, the former queen of Edenia, and the majority of the games she was on the side of good, but in Mortal Kombat (2011) she was a supporting antagonist, and as a minor antagonist in Mortal Kombat X. She is also an antagonist in Mortal Kombat III, and a anti heroine in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. She was voiced by in MK 2011, Kelly Hu in MKX (Hu also voiced D'Vorah) and Mara Junot in MK11. Biography ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) In an Alternate Timeline, Sindel was declared dead. But after Shao Kahn lost in Mortal Kombat, Quan Chi suggested invasion. But in order to do that Quan Chi has to resurrect Sindel, the woman who cast a spell through her own death, so Shao Kahn can't leave Outworld and enter Earthrealm, thus Earthrealm itself wouldn't suffer as have Sindel's forgotten kingdom of Edenia. When Quan Chi resurrected her, Quan Chi told her that her daughter sided with the warriors of Earthrealm. She then stated that Kitana is no longer her daughter, and sided with her husband; Shao Kahn. After the death of Motaro, Sindel went to Earthrealm and finish what Motaro started. But before she did, Shao Kahn suck the soul out of Shang Tsung and gave his power to Sindel giving her more strength and abilitys during the fight the heroes tried to fight her but sindel was to strong capable of defeating them easily without getting hit. She was then faced against her daughter who was overpowered by Sindel by brutally beating her without hesitation. Sindel killed; Jax, Kabal, Jade, Smoke, Stryker, Cyber Sub-Zero and her daughter, Kitana single-handedly. She was then killed by Nightwolf by sacrificing his life to end her life. However Quan Chi resurrected all the heroes who lost their lives as well as Sindel and he forced them to serve him for all time. ''Mortal Kombat X'' For the next 25 years, Sindel continued to serve Quan Chi. Sindel became one of the main enforcers of Shinnok. In the early part of the game during a flash back Sindel, Stryker and Kabal show up at Raiden's temple With Quan Chi and a demon army. The Revenants attack Raiden and Fujin who are defending the temple both of the gods defeat the demons and then battle the three Revenants. Raiden defeats Kabal first Fujin defeats Stryker second and Raiden defeats Sindel third Quan Chi then summons Shinnok. After Sonya, Johnny and Kenshi show up to help the two gods they defeat Shinnok but Quan Chi, Sindel and the other two revenants escape. Sindel appears in chapter six of MKX along with the revenants of Liu Kang, Kitana, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kabal, Nightwolf and Stryker. They were escorting Quan Chi and got attacked by Jax, Kenshi, Sareena and Special Forces who were trying to stop them from getting Shinnok's amulet. Unlike Stryker, Nightwolf and Kabal who returned to Shinnok's palace and have been MIA Sindel showed up in Earthrealm with Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke and Kung Lao to help Shinnok take control of Raiden's temple to use his portal. She and the other Revenants fought and attacked Bo' Rai Cho and Raiden but she and the other Revenants lost after Cassie Cage and her team showed up. With their defeat the revenants returned to the Netherrealm. After Raiden purifying the Jinsei the thunder god had become a darker version of himself and traveled to the Netherrealm now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana. Raiden who is now more intimidating and more menacing spoke with the new rulers alone without Sindel, Kung Lao, Smoke and the other revenants being present. The dark thunder god gave a warning to the emperor and empress about what would happen to those who dare to attack Earthrealm this includes the revenants who now follow Liu Kang and Kitana. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' Sindel is set to become a DLC character in Mortal Kombat 11. Although she was leaked prior to this date, she was formerly revealed on May 31, 2019. Appearance Even though Sindel is over thousands of years old, she still has a beautiful yet Gothic look. She has white hair that could extend if she wants, she wears a purple type of armor slit down the middle revealing cleavage Sindel has a slight muscular build and her eyes have no visible pupils. Personality As a revenant, Sindel when she is normal self not being controlled. The Edenain queen seems to always be about being reunited with her daughter. Both Sindel's also wish for her husband to return as well. Like most of the other revenants Sindel seems to delight in the things that she does. She shows loyalty to Quan Chi because he reunited Sindel with her daughter. Although Raiden didn't get Sindel killed she wants to make him pay and suffer for what he did to her daughter. Sindel died before she could be freed from Shao Khan's control Sindel like the other revenants blame Raiden for the current state of things. Relationships Current Allies *Revenants **Kitana (dead) **Liu Kang (dead) **Nightwolf **Kung Lao (dead) **Kurtis Stryker (MIA) **Kabal **Smoke (MIA) *Brotherhood of Shadow *Old Quan Chi (Killed by Scorpion) *Shinnok *Shao Kahn (Killed by Raiden and the Elder Gods, revived in MK11) *Old Baraka (killed by D'Vorah in MKX comics) *Old Skarlet *died from her wounds in MKX comics) *Goro (dead) *Shang Tsung (returns in DLC for MK 11) *Kintaro (Killed by Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui in the MKX comics) *Motaro (Killed by Raiden in MK 2011) *Old Sektor (Killed by Sub-Zero in the MKX comics) *Young Skarlet (MIA) *Kano *D'Vorah *Black Dragon *Chaosrealmers *Daegon *Onaga *Netherrealm Demons *Old Cyrax (Killed himself in the MKX comics) *Revenant Scorpion (Turned back to normal) *Revenant Sub-Zero (Turned back to normal) *Revenant Jax (Turned back to normal) *Geras *Kronika Former Allies * Sheeva * Shokan * Reptile * Saurian * Baraka * Tarkata * Kitana (before Sindel was corrupted by Shao Kahn then by Quan Chi) Enemies *Kitana Khan (young Kitana from original timeline, current leader) *Raiden (currently retired mortal advisor to Liu Kang) *Earthrealm heroes *Old Sonya Blade (sacrificed herself) *Special Forces *Old Jax Briggs *Old Johnny Cage *Elder Gods *Reptile *Ermac *Saurian *Sheeva *Shokan *Erron Black *Kotal Kahn (former leader) *Jade *Kenshi Takahashi *Ferra and Torr *Erron Black *Sareena *Li Mei *Kotal Kahn *Bo' Rai Cho *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Fujin *Saurian *Outworlders *Takeda Takahashi *Jacqui Briggs *Cassie Cage *Kung Jin *Young Liu Kang (from the original timeline, currently a god) *Young Kung Lao (from the original timeline, current leader of the Shaolin Monks) *Young Scorpion (from original timeline, current leader of the Shirai Ryu) Quotes Trivia *Sindel fought Black Canary in the popular internet show DEATH BATTLE and lost. Navigation Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Minion Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Ninjas Category:Zombies Category:Game Bosses Category:Damned Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Enforcer Category:Monarchs Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Noncorporeal Category:Redeemed Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Right-Hand Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Martial Artists Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Black Widows Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Spouses